1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shirt finishing machine for use in press finishing a shirt such as a washed white shirt and the like, and more particularly a shirt finishing machine having a collar extending function for extending neatly the collar shrunk through its washing to enable it to be press finished.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of prior art shirt finishing machine, there has been provided the machine described in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,340, for example. This type of prior art shirt finishing machine is formed such that the upper surface position of a collar iron buck where the collar of a shirt is extended wide in a lateral direction is notched in an inverse triangular shape as seen from its front elevational view, the collar at its lateral position communicating with this upper surface position and corresponding to both ends of the collar in its longitudinal direction is formed into a horizontal surface, and when the upper surface of the collar iron buck is pressed with the press irons, it is fallen into a flat surface shape.
In such a case as above, this type of shirt finishing machine is operated to depress the collar into a flat surface by a press iron having a flat iron surface and a collar iron buck fallen into a flat surface state through a pressing operation of this press iron.
However, the prior art machine has been constituted in such a way that the upper surface of the color iron buck is supported by a coil spring under the same spring pressure state for entire upper surface. Due to this fact, when the press iron pressed against the upper surface of the collar iron buck, the collar was held and fixed at the horizontal lateral position of the collar iron buck and the iron surface of the press iron and the upper surface of the iron buck was fallen. Accordingly, in accordance with the prior art machine, the location of the collar corresponding to the inverse-triangular shaped upper surface position of the collar iron buck was pulled in a lateral direction and the entire collar could not be pulled and extended in a lateral direction under a well-balanced state.
The present invention has been provided in view of some prior art problems as described above.
Accordingly, the technical themes to be solved by the present invention provide a shirt finishing machine having a collar expanding function in which the collar iron buck is fallen into a flat surface shape position through the pressing operation of the press iron and the collar is press finished into a flat surface shape, and the collar is expanded in the same rate over its entire length and the collar can be neatly press finished.